Mabel
"Mabel" is the first episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-first episode of the series altogether. Teaser In Omaha, Nebraska, "Gene" carries on with his job at the local Cinnabon. During a lunch break, Gene encounters a shoplifter who hides inside a photo booth. He reluctantly tips off pursuing police officers to the shoplifter's location, resulting in his arrest. However, as the shoplifter is led away, Gene is overcome with emotion and shouts at him to say nothing and hire a lawyer. When he returns to work, Gene faints. Summary Back in 2002, following Jimmy confesses to forging the Mesa Verde documents, Chuck hides the tape recorder in a desk drawer while Jimmy phones Howard. When he returns, Jimmy helps Howard remove the foil covering his living room. When Jimmy finds an old copy of The Adventures of Mabel -- a book Chuck read to him when he was young -- the two brothers briefly reminisce about their childhood. However, Chuck cuts the nostalgia short and tells Jimmy that he will neither forgive nor forget what he has done. Jimmy returns to Kim's office to give her an update on Chuck, and remarks that he had forgotten what it felt like for Chuck not to completely hate him. Meanwhile, Chuck invites Howard to his house and plays him the tape of Jimmy's confession. While Howard is livid, he reminds Chuck that the tape cannot be legally used as evidence against Jimmy, nor can it be used to win Mesa Verde back to Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill. Chuck suggests that he has something else in mind. After finding the mysterious message on his windshield in the desert, Mike drives his station wagon to a junkyard and spends fruitless hours searching the vehicle. While waiting for a taxicab, Mike has an epiphany and returns to the wagon, where he takes apart the fuel cap and find a GPS tracker inside. At home, he finds and examines another tracker hidden in his Chrysler sedan, recording its ID number. Mike contacts Caldera and tasks him with finding information about the device. Captain Bauer angrily confronts Jimmy about his fraudulently gaining access to his base to shoot his TV commercial. After momentarily cracking, Jimmy defiantly refuses Bauer's demand to take the commercial off the air. During a visit to Chuck's house, Ernesto changes batteries on the tape recorder and accidentally hears Jimmy's confession. Chuck pressures Ernesto to never tell anyone on the pretext of confidentiality. Kim visits Mesa Verde to hand over the corrected documents to Paige. After hearing Paige praise Kim's work ethic, a conflicted Kim asks to hang onto the documents for one more night. Kim obsesses over a single punctuation mark on her final report to Mesa Verde, reluctant to profit from Jimmy's fraud. Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill Guest Starring * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Brendan Fehr as Bauer * Joe DeRosa as Caldera * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto Co-Starring * Raquel Pino as Raquel * Dylan Riley Snyder as Young Skeev * Jon Summers as Police Officer * Nathaniel Augustson as Mall Security Guard * Forrie Smith as Junkyard Owner * Teddy Eggleston as Mrs. Siemasko * Mary Woods as Jenn Siemasko * Alaina Warren Zachary as Mrs. VanKamp * Audra Charity as Greta Uncredited * Richard Beal as Shopper Trivia TBA Featured Music *'''"Sugar Town" '''by Nancy Sinatra (Played during the "Gene" montage at the beginning of the episode.) Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)